


Queen Malty

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: shield hero, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: BDSM, Caging, Cheating, Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced to Watch, Humiliation, Implied Lolicon, Magic, Multi, Pegging, Rape, Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: In this alternate universe, Malty S. Melromarc successfully had her entire family assassinated after the four heroes split off to defend a respective country from the Waves of Catastrophe. She was named Queen and made her first three declarations in the first hour of her reign.One, the Spear Hero shall be her wedded husband and reigning King of Melromarc.Two, the Sword Hero and Bow Hero shall become Noble-Lords of the land.Three, you, the Shield Hero, shall be placed in Queen Malty's personal mansion and be made her slave.





	1. Part 1: Into the Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains content you may find triggering, disturbing, or otherwise upsetting. Reader discretion is advised.

And so it came to pass that, following the deaths of Queen Mirelia Q. Melromarc, King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, and the second-born princess, Melty Q. Melromarc, the first-born princess, Malty "Myne" Melromarc was appointed as the new ruler over the Kingdom. Power and authority absolute was placed into her deceitful hands, Queen Malty took her seat upon the throne and made her first three declarations as Melromarc's new ruler.

The first declaration: The Spear Hero, Motoyasu Kitamura, shall rule Melromarc by Queen Malty's side as her chosen husband.

The second declaration: The Sword Hero and the Bow Hero, Ren Amaki and Itsuki Kawasumi, shall be appointed as Noble-Lords who will inherit two of the land's regions as their own.

The third declaration: The Shield Hero, you, shall be stripped of your power and status, and placed in Queen Malty's personal mansion as her slave.

All of this, after what you and your friends have been through. Malty won. She assassinated everyone in her family, and all the previous queen's allied Shadows with them. You were furious. This all came to pass while you and your friends were defending another country against the Waves of Catastrophe. You and the other three heroes agreed to split up and fight for a respective country, as the Waves occurred in multiple locations at the same time.

In the hour of these three declarations, you and your friends were apprehended by Queen Malty's Shadows. Their fighting techniques were foreign and unpredictable, and even with all your power as a Shield Hero, you couldn't protect yourself from their defense-penetrating skills, which left your body paralyzed and unable to defend itself. The last thing you saw in the throne room was Raphtalia and Filo unconscious and being dragged away, Motoyasu sitting in Aultcray's throne beside that bitch, Malty, and the apathetic gazes of the two heroes you thought you could trust.

It's a world of betrayal.

The Shadows had you belly down on the floor as they worked your arms and legs into unbreakable bindings. A female Shadow put the sole of her boot on the side of your face and pressed your head into the ground. In the absence of your Shield's power, you could feel pain.

You blacked out.

...

...

...

You woke in a completely different setting. The first thing you noticed was the lack of armor, and even clothing, to cover your naked body. Your bared buttocks were the only padding you had between yourself and the merciless metal floor of a cage, suspended several feet above a luxurious bedroom that fit the tastes of the new queen. The bed was freshly made, the curtains were drawn over the windows to block out the sunlight, and everything smelled like herbal incense. That wasn't all. Something tingled on your chest, drawing your attention down yourself.

A slave mark.

How was it even possible? You were one of the Four Cardinal Heroes, and now you were a slave? Of course, without the ability to defend yourself, you were the easiest to apprehend. No matter how hard you swing your fists, you can't deal any damage to anyone.

And where were Raphtalia and Filo?

The silence was broken by voices outside the closed bedroom door. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. Into the bedroom frolicked the new queen herself, Malty S. Melromarc, cackling in all her ill-gotten glory. She frolicked right up to your cage and stuck her fingers through the bars, gripping the cage's floor as she let her weight drop. Hanging off the bottom of the cage, she spun you around and around, laughing at your expense. You tried to strike the bitch's fingers with your fist, but... you couldn't even hurt her that way. She came back up from under the spinning cage and caught it by one of the bars, bringing it to a sudden stop. Your back was facing her. She passed the bars off from one hand to the other, turning your suspended prison around to face her.

Instinctively, you tried to hide yourself from her with your legs and arms, but no matter how you sat, Malty could see parts of you that you wished she'd never look at.

"Hello, Shield Devil!" chirped the false queen in all her high spirits. "Today is the best day of my life! I finally get to rule the land, I'm getting married, and... I'm going to bear the Spear Hero's children!"

You bashed the metal bars with your shield, unable to use any of your abilities. Whatever the Shadows did to you, it left you unable to tap into any of your special powers.

Malty's face twisted into a sadistic smile. "Motoyasu Kitamura is on his way right now... and you will be our witness." At that, Malty stuck her tongue out at you and danced away from your cage.

So that was it. That was why your prison was hung at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Devil! Look!" Malty pulled open her top, putting herself on full display. She was well-endowed. As much as you hated the bitch... "Tell me the truth, Devil. Would you like to suck them?"

You opted out of speaking. As much as you hated the bitch... no! No, you wouldn't.

The slave mark on your chest lit up, crackling with painful magic sparks and putting your entire body through agony. You couldn't control your muscles or keep yourself from crying out in pain while the mark shocked you senseless. Once it fell asleep again, the mark lost its flickering light, and the sparks died away. Your heart pounded against your chest. You couldn't even breathe, let alone move, when the slave mark activated.

Taking delight in your suffering, Malty covered herself up, only to pull her top open again. "Take that!" she giggled. "Want to touch them? Fondle them? Knead them in your hands?"

Leave me alone! Your mouth said no, but your heart said yes, inviting the slave mark to activate again, striking you more fiercely than before. You writhed in your cage, causing the suspended prison to wobble and sway before your screams fell quiet again.

"Oh, Devil, you worthless slave! Have fun watching Motoyasu put the spear to me!"

The front door of the mansion swung shut. So he was already here. That bastard. Making a show of her body, Malty stripped right in front of you. Off went her top completely, next went her skirt, then went her leggings and boots, and finally... her underwear. There she stood before you, just as naked as you were, but only one of you were enjoying your time here.

"Answer me before Motoyasu comes in," said Malty, presenting her rosey hind quarters to you. "Tell me how much you want to put your face in it."

You wanted to tell her no, but you couldn't deny, as much as you hated the bitch, this whore, this waste of life, your instincts compelled you to... to...

Yes. I do. And that's all you said. And your slave mark didn't attack you this time. Malty sneered gleefully over her shoulder.

What about Raphtalia? You hated yourself for admitting your desire to partake in the false queen, but it kept your slave mark from hurting you, at least.

But then you said to Malty, But I would prefer Raphtalia.

That wiped the glee from Malty's eyes. Her bittersweet buttocks swung out of sight as she rounded on you and clenched her fists until her arms shook. "You prefer a demihuman over me?!"

Now it was your turn to grin. Yeah, because you're just a Bitch Whore.

The slave mark didn't hit you. At least that was satisfying.

Malty's door opened up, and the Spear Hero walked in. "Are you ready for—whaaaaa?!" Motoyasu saw you, and saw Malty, and saw you again. He pointed at you and said to Malty, "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Oh, Sir Spear Hero, he's going to witness our union! Don't pay any attention to him... I'm the only one you're here for..."

"Damn it, Myne, I'm jealous! Why am I not the one in the cage?!"

"W-what? Nevermind that, Motoyasu! Come on... let's have some fun over here." She gently pulled the Spear Hero toward her bed. "Off with your clothes!"

What happened next caused you a different kind of pain. You spent the next hour, unable to shut out the sounds of the bitch's moaning, and the Spear Hero's dirty talk. You couldn't look, but you snuck peeks anyway, and that didn't do you any good. First you saw Motoyasu's ass going up and down as he drove his "spear" in and out of Malty with the stamina of a race horse. Then you saw Malty's ass as she sat upon the Spear Hero's loins and rode him like a race horse. You caught a peek of Motoyasu pinching and twisting Malty's nipples, making her scream in ways that put you in a state of heat you did NOT want to be.

You may have started to touch yourself at one point, but your own disgust fouled your desire to continue.

Once the pair of them finished fucking like rabbits, the Spear Hero left Malty laying in her bed, her large breasts rising and falling as she panted. He put his clothes on and smirked at you.

"Hope you liked it, Shield," he gloated.

You struck the metal bars with your shield in protest, and your slave mark didn't light up. You truthfully hated it.

"See you tonight, Myne," cooed Motoyasu, blowing the bed-ridden, post-ridden whore a kiss on his way out of the bedroom. You listen to his footsteps carry him all the way through the mansion, and out, marked by the sound of the front doors opening and closing.

Malty the Spear Fucking Bitch-Whore sat up and met your gaze with a gaze of her own.

"He left... too early... more... I want more..."

She climbed off her bed and walked up to your cage. Sticking her arm between the bars, the evil, demon-hearted false queen reached between your legs and began to tickle your sweet spot with her fingertips. You recoiled from her touch, tried to grab her arm or bash it with your shield, but...

No offensive power.

No abilities.

She giggled at your futile efforts to resist.

"Do you want it?" she asked you.

If you say no, the slave mark will hurt you. If you say yes, the mark will spare you. But do you actually want it? You thought of Raphtalia, and—no.

No, you don't.

And the mark stayed quiet.

Malty looked genuinely confused. "What? Why isn't the mark activating?! Look at me, I'm gorgeous!"

Not after Motoyasu took you, you're not, you say, glaring at her.

"You bastard!" Malty started to do... something. What was she...? You figured it out too late. Of course, there was nothing you could do anyhow. Bitch Queen Malty activated the slave mark on your chest, locking your body up with overbearing pain, as the mark shocked your insides and outsides every which way it could. She sustained the mark's punishing backlash for what felt like hours, but it must've truly only lasted ten seconds.

Once it was over, you realized there was no way to beat her. She could hurt you whenever she wanted, as long as this slave mark remained on your chest. And the worst part?

Malty opened your cage door by unlocking it with a small key she retrieved from one of her dresser drawers. "Climb out and follow me to the basement, slave. Disobey me, you get it again."

You didn't want to move. But what choice did you have? She was putting you through hell, and all you could do was hold out.

Where were Raphtalia and Filo...?


	2. Part 2: Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be hers forever, or will you find a way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. Please read them carefully.

Bitch Whore Slut Malty had the pointless decency to put her clothes back on prior to leading you out of her bedroom and into said basement.

You asked her what she had her Shadows do with your friends.

"Forget about them," Malty said coldly, taking you down into a dark cellar, where the faint stench of death wrestled your nostrils hard. Whoever or whatever died down here was removed long ago, but the smell didn't leave with them entirely. "They're in good hands."

Bitch...

Malty stopped, causing you to walk into her. Getting hit with the slave mark repeatedly in the false queen's bedroom left you worn out, feeling dead on your feet. She raised her hand and clenched her fist, activating your slave mark again. The two of you had reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the cellar. Your chest ignited in the familiar hellish pain you wished you would never feel again, disrupting your ability to breathe and removing your will to fight. You dropped to your knees and fell into Malty when the mark went back to sleep, gasping for air. The warmth of Malty's buttocks squashed softly against your face, with only her skirt and panties protecting you from all the fun Motoyasu had a quarter hour before. Malty added to your humiliation by rousing the darkest elements she could find from within, and expelling them through her panties and skirt in the form of the most drawn-out flatulent sigh you've ever had the displeasure of receiving at face value.

Filthy bitch, you wanted to say, the horrid odor sending you reeling. Yet your animalistic desire to rape the fucking slut until her brains melted out her nose only heightened because of it. Was it that you secretly enjoyed the humiliation, or were you just wishing to give her payback any way you could?

Malty burst out laughing at you. "Excuse me," she sang, turning around and smacking you in the face with her hip. It hurt as badly as getting punched.

You cried out involuntarily and fell to your back. You started to get back up, but the endeavor proved terribly difficult; the slave mark robbed you of more of your strength, every time she activated it.

"Butt sniffer!" she called you. "When Motoyasu and I go to bed tonight, maybe I'll tie your head to my rear and keep you there while he takes me again!"

Go to hell, you groan aloud.

"Get up, slave. You've got ten seconds, before I activate the slave mark again!"

You stand up, your body barely willing to cooperate with your mind. Standing up felt like running a marathon, but you're back on your feet now.

"Good boy. Now, go put your neck and wrists in that pillory." The red-haired devil woman glared at you as she pointed toward the open cellar ahead of her. The place lacked decor, but there was a sizeable collection of torture tools, and a wooden framework in the center of the room designed to hold a prisoner's head and hands in place.

What's the difference? You disobey, she hurts you. You obey, she hurts you. You could try to run right now, but she'll just activate the slave mark and stun you. Sighing in defeat, you drag your feet past the false queen, making the long journey to the pillory. She slaps you on the butt in an attempt to usher you to walk faster.

Yes...

NO!

Raphtalia...

The moment that the pillory's framework came down on your neck and wrists, you began to ask yourself why you didn't just run, or take the slave mark punishment instead. Locked in this bent-over position where you couldn't get off your feet, this made you feel even more vulnerable.

And what the hell was Queen Bitch doing? She didn't pick up any of the dangerous looking torture tools laid out on display. Instead, she went around a corner and took something off the wall. It appeared to be a piece of attire fashioned specifically for sex.

A long, smooth dildo poked out the front of the black g-string. Malty removed her skirt and panties before putting the dildo-mounted g-string on. She made it a point to show you how the thin string of the loinwear slid up between her rosey buttocks like floss.

"These belonged to a party member who got too close to my beloved. I hired a group of men to capture her and rape her. Today, I'm going to make you sing the way she did... slave!"

What could you say? What could you do? Nothing. Malty took her time rounding to your back end, but once she got there, you could just feel your anus puckering. Was it fear? Or anticipation? Before she plunged her five inch dildo inside you, she was at least merciful enough to apply some kind of oil to let it slide in and out of you as easily as Motoyasu's penis plundered Malty's vagina.

What was more humiliating? Being stuck in a suspended cage and forced to watch the Spear Hero unite with Queen Whore? Being subjected to her teasing and dispensing of pain? Having her fart in your face? Or getting rammed up the ass by a toy that belonged to another woman?

You couldn't help but scream – screaming was all you could do, for crying out loud. And yet, the more you vocally protested this treatment, the more it goaded her on. Her hip thrusts went from slow and meticulous to a rhythmic one-two-in-out, to an all-out cadence of her hips slapping against your ass as she stole your maidenhood. Yes, your maidenhood. You were being raped by false Queen Malty, and there was nothing you could do about it.

You were hers.

You belonged to her.

She could kill you if she wanted.

Would she?

She kept raping you with the same dildo, never stopping. Soon, all you knew was the feeling of the dildo tearing your ass to pieces. It hurt a little bit. But why did it excite you? You started to lose your mind; just to endure this humiliation, you started to imagine that Raphtalia was the one wearing this lewd piece of cloth, and not Malty.

That was when your cries of shame turned to howls of pleasure. Damn you, you lost your shame completely, didn't you? All you could cry out was, Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!

And she fucked you harder. That was Raphtalia laughing with Malty's voice. Your mind went places it never should. Did Malty control your thoughts? Or were you becoming an even worse pervert than Motoyasu?

What if that were Motoyasu's cock being driven in and out of you? What would that have felt like? You imagined it. And then you couldn't take it anymore.

What if that were Filo? The idea of it was so wrong, but how could you not think of it? Anything – anyone – but Malty. You'd take Motoyasu raping you over Malty. You'd take Raphtalia or even Filo, but not Malty.

And yet...

You pressed your lips together, forming an M...

Malt...

Malty...!

"What's my name, Shield Devil?!" the evil queen of Melromarc shouted over the sound of you. "Tell me how bad you want it!"

Fuck me, Malty! You Whore, Slut, Bitch! Fuck me harder!

"Who's the whore now?!" Malty erupted into a fit of cackles. She'd been raping you for so long that she was starting to get winded, yet she kept going. "Motoyasu didn't stay long enough... you make a better play toy than he does! You want me, don't you, Shield Devil?! Say you want me!"

I want you!

"Say you love me!"

I love you!

"Say you'll never leave me!"

I'll never... leave... you...

That was it. You reached your limit. The next thing you knew, your world ended as your scream tore through the cellar. Your dark climax brought an end to Malty's game. She kept pushing in and out of you long enough to let you finish spilling your cum everywhere, before finally pulling the dildo out of your ass.

You felt so used up. Like trash. Malty corrupted you. Now that she made you cum, what did you think of her? You weren't so keen on crying out her name now. You couldn't even bear to think of Raphtalia. You betrayed her.

Malty gave your used ass a hearty slap. "Good boy, Shield Devil. You belong to me, until the day you die. Do what I say, and that day won't come soon."

...

Malty? Where did she go? You couldn't exactly look all around the cellar. Did she leave you here? You shifted in discomfort, helplessly stuck in the pillory. The entrance to the cellar was behind you.

It was there you stayed for the next hour, before Malty came back. She walked in front of you and stood with her bared pussy in your face. Red pubic hair. Long story short, she forced you to lick her until she shot her juices all over your face. You were then released from the pillory and placed into your own special room upstairs.

The bitch treated you like shit, but at least she gave you a comfortable looking bed to sleep on, and fresh food on the table.

Night fell, and Motoyasu came back to the mansion. Neither he nor Malty paid you a visit. You were locked in your room with no one to talk to. All you could do was listen to them talk endlessly, and then you heard the sound of them going to bed.

Was this... to be the rest of your life? Naked... helpless... a slave...

Now you knew how Raphtalia must have felt, the day you rescued her.

...

...

...

You woke in the middle of the night, feeling different. Something coursed through you... and it was familiar. It felt like...

Power.

You realized just then that you regained access to all of your Shield abilities, and they were quite numerous. Still naked as ever, the Shield was permanently attached to your arm. Now you had a fighting chance to escape this place. You wondered if the slave marker would even hurt you, now that you've regained access to your Shield's power.

You went back to sleep...

...

...

...

You were awakened in the earliest hours of the morning by a loud crash.

"Motoyasu, get your spear!"

"Raphtalia?!"

A loud clash of weapons.

You bolted upright. Raphtalia!

"Spear Hero, no!"

"I'm sorryyyyyy, Filooooo!"

Did... Motoyasu just get thrown out the window?

"Where's master?!"

That was definitely Filo's voice. You climbed out of bed and, while wrapping the blanket around yourself for decency, ran to your door to hammer on it with your shield arm.

I'm in here!

"That room!" Raphtalia said. She called your name. "Stand away from the door!"

Okay!

Crash!

The door exploded inward, the force of Raphtalia's kick sending splinters of wood raining all over your nice little room.

There she was, the woman you betrayed, reaching for your hand with a smile on her face. The truest sight for sore eyes. You took her hand, and she ran with you, past an unconscious Malty, alongside a Filo in human form, out of this mansion hell.

"What'd they do to you, master?!" Filo said.

Nothing, you lied.

As the three of you ran far away into the dawning light of a new day, you could sense Raphtalia's mood dropping. She knew you were lying to Filo when you said nothing happened.

You had a lot of explaining to do, when things settled down. Until then, you ran away from hellish captivity, alongside the demihuman you were truly meant for.

THE END


End file.
